The Blizzard of 2016
It wouldn't be Boston without a blizzard story! Yet once more, the entire Harper circle (friends, neighbors and associates) are hunkered down in the Atchley Mansion to stay as another blizzard takes aim at the Boston area! During the night, Lance VanCortlandt leaves Boston to go to London, but something terrible happens, which leaves Jacqueline Haller brokenhearted. Scene One Outside of the townhouse of Dylan and Sheila. He and his twin sister, as well as Adam, are looking at the sky. They nod, they know the signs of it. ANNOUNCER (Dan Region): The role of Adam Harper is now being played by Thom Bierdz and the role of Philomena Balducci is now being played by Renee Taylor. ADAM: It's that slate sky. DYLAN: Yep, and we all know what that means, don't we, guys? SHEILA: Yeah, I think so too. ADAM: Has there been any word from anyone on where we are to be? SHEILA: Craig's mansion, definitely. Has there been any specific word? (Enter Philomena) PHILOMENA: I heard from Sharmaine that we're all to be there at 2 PM this afternoon. Craig will be sending a limo to the school to get the kids. SHEILA: Good idea, Philo. PHILOMENA: Eileen and the others will be there as well. SHEILA: Sounds good. (Sheila's cell phone rings. It's Cathy.) CATHY: Mom, it's Cathy. SHEILA: What is it, honey? CATHY: I just got word from the school. We're being let out early. SHEILA: All right, baby. I'll talk with Craig, and he will send a limo. Don't worry, sweetheart. CATHY: Thanks, Mom. SHEILA: You're welcome, darling. You wait there. (Sheila ends the call.) DYLAN: Wow, sounds like school is out, eh? SHEILA: Yep. (Sheila's phone rings again. It is Craig.) CRAIG: Hey, Sheila. I just got word from the school. They are starting to close early. Shall I send the limo? SHEILA: Yes. Cathy just called me and told me. CRAIG: All right, hon. I will have them come over. Mrs. Buxley has their rooms all ready. Aidan is coming with them, yes? SHEILA: Yes, I told Cathy Rizzo what is going on, and she was all right with it. CRAIG: Great. I have the staff on alert for the long haul. SHEILA: All right. We'll be on our way soon. CRAIG: Good. We'll see you at the place. SHEILA: All right. I talked with Libby and the others. They are on their way. CRAIG: Great. I see them coming in. SHEILA: We're going to be setting off ourselves. CRAIG: All right. (Sheila ends the call, and they get their things all ready) Scene Two The Atchley Mansion. It seems like this has become a family tradition. MARILYN: It is like Deja Vu all over again! Another blizzard. JOYCE: I know, Marilyn, but it's better we're safe and not out in the bad weather. WENDY: It's true, Marilyn. MARILYN: You're right, all of you. At least this way, we're safe. ANNGELIQUE: And we're all together. (Enter Craig) CRAIG: Again, thank you all for coming. I know it seems like a tradition for us to get together when there is a big blizzard. But I do appreciate you all coming. We're in before the storm hits. As it was last year, we have rooms set up for everyone. The kids are in their own wing. The boys are in their own room; the girls in their own room. The staff is at your disposal; anything you need, ask them. They are at your disposal. We have the power plant working at regular capacity. So, the power grid is safe here, with the wires underground and our own working power plant here, we're all right. SHARMAINE: We're going to be here for a few days, so let's make the best of it. JACQUELINE: Will we be able to help out? CRAIG: If you want to. That is entirely up to you, but remember, the staff is at your disposal. JACQUELINE: Thanks, Craig. CRAIG (smiling): No problem, Jacquie. Where's Lance? JACQUELINE: Lance is out of town. He called me before the snow storm hit where he is. LINDA AMHERST: Don't worry, Jacquie, things will be fine. (Meanwhile, Lyla Ann Amherst, Linda's former sister in-law and best friend, got a call. Tears are in her eyes.) VELDA: What is it, Lyla Ann, dear? LYLA ANN: I just got some bad news. VELDA: What? LYLA ANN: It was Lance. He was in a plane crash. VELDA: Oh, dear. Where at, Lyla Ann? LYLA ANN: Outside of Indianapolis. Not to worry, he wasn't killed. He was injured, but otherwise, he is fine. VELDA: Thank God for that. At least he is not dead. LYLA ANN: But with all the airports closed here in this part of the country, it is not sure when he is getting back. (Velda's cell phone rings. It is LANCE!) LANCE: Anyone there? VELDA: Lance. Where are you, sir? LANCE: I just got into town. I was flown to Mass General. I am in the ER. Where is everyone? VELDA: We're at the Atchley Mansion. You just beat the storm in. I talked with Cara Niewoehner. She's bringing you here, and we've got a couple of doctors here and they will make sure you are in bed. There is a room, an infirmary room in the upstairs area. LANCE: That is a good idea. How is Jacquie? LYLA ANN: Just get here soon. CARA: This is Cara. We're right outside and in the main foyer. Jacquie just saw him. LYLA ANN: Thank God. VELDA: See, dear, everything is all right. (Lyla Ann smiles. She puts her arm around Velda and they go to the main foyer.) Scene Three In the media room of the mansion. Some of the couples are watching a sappy romantic movie. Dylan and Adam are just drinking in one another; Sean and Kevin Bradley are enjoying the movie. Dylan and Adam are enjoying one another. DYLAN: Can you believe it? I cannot believe that we are watching this movie again! We've seen it about thirty times. ADAM: Yeah, and yet. DYLAN: We are all the entertainment we need. ADAM: Yes, my darling, we are indeed that. DYLAN: Have you heard on how the kids are? ADAM: They are fine. Derek, Aidan, Sammy and AJ are having a guys video night. They are watching some wrestling on DVD in the room they share. Ashley, Cathy, Courtney Sue, and Ellie are playing a game in their room. Maggie and Jolie are talking about London. DYLAN: Sounds like a winner. I talked with Aaron, Rusty and Tim. They are doing beautifully together. ADAM: That is great. Tim told me that they had a long talk the night he moved in. It all worked out well. He and Aidan also had a nice long talk as well; and they got to playing one of Aidan's video games. They bonded over that. DYLAN: That is fantastic. I bet Aaron and Rusty are glad to be not dealing with Jennifer. ADAM: Yeah, I am thinking that Jennifer is out somewhere going heaven knows where, doing heaven knows what. (Cut to: A beach on the island of Jamaica. Jennifer Barrett is sitting on the sands, wearing a beautiful string bikini that shows off her curves. The male model she is with is thrilled to be her companion of choice that day. However, he doesn't have eyes for her, as she hopes he does. He only has eyes for a gorgeous young blond man sitting at the lifeguard station.) JENNIFER: Dear, can you do me a huge favor? MODEL: What? JENNIFER: Can you go and get me a drink? MODEL: Sure. I will go now. JENNIFER: Sparkling water. A Perrier, which is suitable for me! MODEL: Fine! (He storms off.) JENNIFER: I love it when I can dictate to people who are beneath me! (Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone, the model is over behind the snack building. He and the lifeguard are getting together. They are kissing and making out.) LIFEGUARD: Are you sure she doesn't know about us? MODEL: No, I talked with the modeling agency. The boss took her out of pity. Every major modeling agency wouldn't touch her, she is too toxic. The boss put me with her, and he told me to give him a call when we got here. We're to head out very soon, you and I. Jennifer is asleep out on the beach. Did you get your replacement on the stand? LIFEGUARD: Yes, I talked with my boss, and he removed me from the area, and told me to go with his blessings. (The two lovebirds leave in the nearest limo. They are off. An old ugly lady moves over to the area where Jennifer is at.) JENNIFER: Did you bring me my Perrier? LADY: Right here, BITCH! (The woman dumps the bucket of water over Jennifer's head.) JENNIFER: Why you stupid HEIFER! Who let you on this beach?! This is an EXCLUSIVE beach, and you SHOULD be excluded! LADY: I own this stretch of beach, bitch! And you got BURNED! JENNIFER: What?! How?! LADY (dismissively): The beach is owned by ME! And the model you were with, left this for you. (Jennifer looks at the note. She lets out a primal scream!) Scene Four Back at the Atchley Mansion. Jacqueline and Lance are sitting in the room he is in. He is healing fine from his injuries. JACQUELINE: I am glad you are home, Lance. LANCE: We beat the storm home. It was a forced landing. But it was minor injuries. They had me go to Mass General, and then they set up a bed here at the mansion. I am so pleased they did that. JACQUELINE: I am too. LANCE: I want to ask you something, my dearest, Jacqueline. JACQUELINE: What? LANCE: I have to leave Boston for a while. JACQUELINE: When? LANCE: In March. I am slated to fly over to Boston. VanCortlandt Industries is opening a new branch in London, and Michelle Harper is helping me out with bringing the branch there. I will be gone for almost a year. JACQUELINE: Well, if it wouldn't be you, then who else would? LANCE: Would you wait for me, if need be? I am leaving tonight. I talked with Cara. She's arranged a medi-plane for me to leave tonight. The storm isn't supposed to hit until midnight. But I have to leave now. Cara has a car waiting for me now. JACQUELINE: I will miss you, and yes, I will wait for you. (Cara pops her head in.) CARA: The car is ready, Mr. VanCortlandt. LANCE: All right. I am having Hollins bringing my bags down. CARA: All right. (Jacqueline and Lance share a kiss. They go down the stairs. Everyone went to see Lance off.) JACQUELINE: Take care, Lance. My heart is with you. LANCE: I will. (Lance leaves the circular driveway. The medi-flight is taking off from Logan Airport) Scene Four Atchley mansion. It is after breakfast. The Wi-Fi connection is strong even while in the house. Cara is slowly waking up. She receives a call from London. It is from Mr. Bellingham, a medical officer that she knew from her days in Medical School. He was Lance's personal doctor and also his assistant with him working with VanCortlandt Industries in London. CARA: Hello? MR. BELLINGHAM: Cara. we have a big problem. CARA: Has Mr. VanCortlandt arrived yet, Mr. Bellingham? His plane should have arrived there by now. MR. BELLINGHAM: No, Dr. Niewoehner. Something happened last night. CARA: What? MR. BELLINGHAM: The Medi-Plane was caught in a storm over the ocean. It went down last night. Crashed into the ocean. Power failure. No survivors. CARA: Oh dear, God! NOBODY? MR. BELLINGHAM: I am afraid not, Dr. Niewoehner. CARA: It is not going to be easy telling Jacqueline Haller the news. (Outside of Cara's room, there is a scream. It is Jacqueline. She is in tears.) MR. BELLINGHAM: What was that? CARA: I fear it is too late, Trevor. She found out herself. MR. BELLINGHAM: Oh no! CARA: Oh, yes, Trevor. She is going to be needing support. MR. BELLINGHAM: She's going to need people around her. CARA: Yes, she will. (Cara runs out, after disconnecting the call.) Scene Five In the main family room. Jacqueline is inconsolable. Nicholas and Taylor is trying to comfort her. India has brought her some hot chocolate. INDIA: Here, darling, take a sip of this. JACQUELINE: I cannot drink anything. INDIA: I know, sweetheart, but at least try. (Jacqueline takes a sip, and she likes it. India and the others are relieved.) ANNGELIQUE: I am sorry to have heard about it. JACQUELINE: He was going to ask me something when he came back. I promised to wait for him. ANNGELIQUE: I know, sweetheart. I know. DYLAN: I am sorry for the loss, Jacquie. JACQUELINE (brokenhearted): How will I manage, Dyl? DYLAN: You will survive. Jacquie, it may not look like it right now. Believe me, I know. After Alex died, then with the deaths of my dad, my sister, my cousin, and my Aunt Erica, I never thought it would work out and I would not survive their deaths. But I did and so will you. JACQUELINE: It doesn't seem like it will. ADAM: I know that, dear, but it will come and you will be fine. VELDA: Sweetheart, maybe you should get some rest. You look exhausted. JACQUELINE: I have to do something. CRAIG: You need some rest, Jacqueline. You are completely exhausted. You get to your room, please. And we'll pamper you. TAYLOR: I'll get her to her room, Craig. CRAIG: Very good. I will have Mrs. Buxley bring her some food up. (Taylor leads her daughter to the stairs.) TAYLOR: Come on, honey. You get some rest. (Jacqueline is sobbing in her father's girlfriend's arms.) Scene Six Evening. The snow is flying. The entire company is saddened with the death of Lance. SHEILA: Hi there, honey. DYLAN: Hi sis. (Dylan hugs his sister) How is Jacqueline? SHEILA: She's under heavy sedation. I called Dr. Guzman. She's going to talk with her once this storm is over. DYLAN: Good idea. SHEILA: Lance's death rather has made her upset. DYLAN: She needs us all. SHEILA: Yes she does, hon. DYLAN: And we will be. She has us. SHEILA: Yes, my dear brother, she does. (Sheila and Dylan share a hug. Tears falling from their eyes. Enter, Wendy) WENDY: How are you two doing? SHEILA: We're doing fine, Mom. I guess we're more worried about Jacquie. WENDY: Me too, my dears. According to Taylor, she is asleep. (Enter: AJ and Jamie. They are concerned about Jacqueline, as is most everyone else) AJ: Yeah, Taylor pulled Jamie and I aside and told us. There is a Do Not Disturb order on her door. The staff is not to disturb her for any reason. JAMIE: Yeah, she will eat later. DYLAN: What are you doing tonight? JAMIE: Well, we've got some DVDs of a show called Downton Abbey. I know how much you guys like British shows, and I was thinking we could have a nice marathon. What do you think? SHEILA: I would love that. DYLAN: You can count on Adam and I being there. Libby would want in on it too. AJ: Smas or Atchison? JAMIE: Atchison, I am thinking. She loves British TV as much as Dylan and Adam. (Enter Adam and Libby) LIBBY: Yep, me. (Everyone laughs, it's a nice cleansing laugh after the death of Lance.) ADAM: I think Lance liked these shows too. I think he would want us to continue and we are to enjoy it. AJ: We can do this for him. DYLAN: I agree. (The group goes into the room that Jamie and AJ share, and watch the shows.) Scene Seven The Kitchen area. The staff is working hard. COOK #1: This is getting to be a pain to do. COOK #2: Don't forget last year, when that server was fired! COOK #1: I know. That is why I am not complaining. But I wish that they would not congregate here. COOK #2: Where else would they go? They sold their estate in Brockton to the school they own, you know. And they don't have the ability for a large scale hunkering down like the Mansion here has. COOK #1: You're right, I guess. I can see why. MRS. BUXLEY: I know this is a difficult time for everyone of us here. I know you all have families and are needing to be with them. I understand that. But with this storm coming, I would rather have a full compliment of staff here. I have checked on your families and had them all brought to the hotel nearby the mansion. When your shift is over, you can take the tunnel to the nearby hotel. All you have to do is tell the clerk your name, and they will have you with your families quickly. COOK #1: Thank you, Mrs. Buxley. MRS. BUXLEY: You are quite welcome. Mr. Atchley was the one who set this up. We take care of our own. And that includes you all. (She sets off back to the main part of the house.) COOK #1: Well, I won't complain now. (The other staff, now knowing what is going on, goes back to work.) Scene Eight The Jamaica beach. Jennifer is seething in anger. The ugly woman who owns the beach has called the police. JENNIFER: I demand to be released! Do you know who I am?! LADY: No, I don't, and I do not care! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I am one of the World's TOP super models! LADY: Please! You have no credentials! JENNIFER: Oh, is that so?! (she thrusts a paper in her face.) Read this! LADY: I already have. And I called your boss. They only took you on out of pity! No place would ever touch you! JENNIFER: Damn you! You better talk civilly to me! LADY: You will be treated with civility when you give the same back! (Jennifer, angered that she is not believed automatically, launches herself at the woman and begins to beat the tar out of her.) JENNIFER: This will teach you to respect Jennifer Barrett! You will be treating me like royalty from here on in! LADY: Get her off of me! I own this beach! JENNIFER (crowing): Not any more! I am taking this beach and paving it over for a big beautiful McMansion for ME! A home all for ME! (The cops grab her.) COP #1: No you won't. JENNIFER (aghast): What do you mean?! COP #1: That woman was the First Lady of the Island of Jamaica! (Jennifer is truly emboldened. She gets a full egotistical head of air now.) JENNIFER: I don't care! I wouldn't care if she was the Queen of England! I would have beaten her up anyway! I am better than ALL of you! COP #1: Take her away! (Jennifer is hauled off and she is prepared to be deported back to the States, and ordered to never set foot in Jamaica again!) Scene Nine Atchley Mansion. Dylan is scanning the news on his iPad. A news item catches his eye. DYLAN: Aaron, can you and Rusty come here please? RUSTY: What is it, Dyl? DYLAN: More shame by Jennifer. RUSTY: What did she do this time? AARON: Oh, that is just like her. She got thrown out of Jamaica. DYLAN: She assaulted the first lady of Jamaica! RUSTY: That is her all over! DYLAN: And the President of Jamaica is demanding that she never returns to the island again! What a blissful thought. No more Jennifer. AARON (grinning): Now, you're becoming like Rusty and I. A full-blown Jennifer Barrett hater! DYLAN: You should hear what my sister says about her. RUSTY: Yeah, Sheila has said some nasty things about her too! DYLAN: And you know how twins are, right, sis? SHEILA: Yep, she would make a prostitute look chaste. (Aaron, Rusty and Dylan laugh. Sheila joins in.) AARON: It's as I have always said about Jennifer. She was good at one thing. She made everyone hate her with ease. SHEILA: True. RUSTY: How is Jacqueline doing? SHEILA: She is doing all right. Dr. Guzman came over, and they had a long talk. She made an appointment for her. AARON: I hope she will be all right. DYLAN: It will take a while. It took that long for me to get over Alex when he died, and of course, my dad, Hannah; Aunt Erica and Jennifer. It's a process. She will be needing to grieve. RUSTY: Yes, she will. SHEILA: It will be a long haul for her. (They think about Jacqueline and the days ahead for her.) Scene Ten Dining room. Jacqueline is sitting by herself. Libby D'Aiterio joins her. LIBBY: It's tough, isn't it, Jacquie? JACQUELINE: Yes, it is. LIBBY: I know how you loved him. JACQUELINE: I wish he hadn't left. LIBBY: I know, but he did, and then what happened. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. JACQUELINE: I am wondering how I am going to get through it. LIBBY: You will, Jacquie, you will. Let me tell you a story about me. I was in college at UCLA in Los Angeles. My husband and I were dating at that time, and we were both hard-core partiers back then. The two of us were at a place called the Viper Room on Melrose in the Sunset Strip area of Los Angeles. It was that very same night that River Phoenix died. It was a real messy story and I am sure you heard about that one. For quite a long time, everyone thought I had killed him. It strained things with Darren and I. I even thought he had turned his back on me. Well, turned out he didn't. Albie, his best friend, convinced me that Darren had staunchly defended me to the police that night. In fact, they BOTH did. Had they not done so, I would have been locked up on a trumped up charge of murder. Later on, I found out that Jennifer Barrett had told lies to the police that I had killed him, so she could have something to hold over my head for the rest of my life. Our situations are so unalike, but it took a lot of time for me to get through it. But I did. JACQUELINE: You felt alone all that time? LIBBY: Dear, I felt like I was cut off from everyone. Only my true friends stood by me. Darren, Albie, Jason. They never gave up on me. Even when I gave up on myself, they never gave up on me. They wouldn't let up on me. And they would make sure I didn't give up on myself. JACQUELINE: I am so scared, Libby. LIBBY: I understand, dear. And I am there with you, if you want me to be. JACQUELINE: Thanks. (Jacqueline breaks down in Libby's arms. At least in this point, she is beginning the healing process.) LIBBY (quietly): Let it out, Jacquie. Just let it out, it's the beginning. It is a new beginning for all of us. (Jacqueline is openly crying now. Libby holds her new friend close. Everyone is in the room, and is quiet. Adam, Dylan, Sheila, Roger, and Allen are holding one another; Aaron and Rusty are holding one another as well; and so are AJ and Jamie. Velda Smithfield comes up to Jacqueline, and rubs her shoulders. The storm rages outside, but inside, Jacqueline realizes that she is truly loved. Lance may be gone, but his heart will always be with her. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller